


Runway

by shipperofalllesbians



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliana/Valentina - Fandom, Juliantina - Fandom, juliana valdes - Fandom, valentina carvajal - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Juliana Valdes/Valentina Carvajal - Freeform, Juliana and Valentina - Freeform, Juliana y valentina - Freeform, Juliana/valentina - Freeform, Juliantina, Juliantinas - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians
Summary: SMUT- ONE SHOTJuliana is a fashion designer, used to sleep with her models, on this show a particular one catches her attention
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Runway

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from, I woke up on a better mood and started writing it.

Your eyes are still scanning the room, this isn’t your first show but always makes your heart melt when you see your name on the wall. It was your first show back in Mexico after two years.

You see your mom with a beautiful red dress coming in, you rush to her side and give her a hug, she is almost crying and you have to control yourself not to cry as well, you have the feeling of being watched and when you turn you meet the bluest eyes you ever saw, she is sitting on the chair, while getting her hair perfect for the runway, she is staring at you with so much intensity that you feel your skin getting hotter, you clean your throat and show your mom her spot on the first row, next to her husband, Panchito.

You go around the room and make the final touches on the models, fix someone’s shirt, the other girl’s hair, all along trying to avoid reaching the goddess that you saw, you can see that she is pretending not to look at you but it seems that it is as hard for her to do this as it is for you, that brings a smile to your face.

_Control yourself Juliana, this is not the time for you to get distracted_

It was easier thinking than actually doing it, the girl had just got up from her chair and was walking in your direction, you take a deep breath before she reaches you

“Hola, how do I look?” You forget for a second that you are the real star of the show and give her a confused look, she stares at you and you realize that she is making sure that her outfit is ready to go, you blush and shake your head

“Let me see” Yes, you know perfectly well that there isn’t anything to fix here, but you pretend still, tugging a bit on the bottom of her dress, trying to look professional as you tell her that she is fine, you can see a small smile on the corner of her mouth

There is a voice calling the models to the runway, you stand on the corner watching one by one, pretending that you aren’t actually just watching her, why did this girl have so much magnetism?

Thankfully no one falls down, and all of them make their way back inside to get changed for the next part, you’ve been working with this for a while, you are more than used to naked girls around you and neither of them seem to care as well, it’s not a hidden fact to the fashion world that you are gay but luckily it hasn’t affected you in a bad way.

Sure, it did mean that more often than not you found yourself in a closet with one of the models in the end of the show but you rather not worry about it that much, your best friend Sergio was there, laughing at you and asking who was tonight’s prey, seriously you weren’t that bad, you just got lucky sometimes.

His eyes saw the girl from across the room, you didn’t want to show that it bothered you, you had zero claims over the girl but still you wished that he would look to someone else in there, you heard his voice behind you

“Jul, who is that angel? Seriously man” _Angel?_ That was his best line?

“Shut up! Don’t even start this right now” you know that you are overreacting, that the two of you do this on every show you have, you two look around, find your favorites and sometimes it works, being honest it usually works better for you than it does for him, but you rather not rub it in his face.

“Don’t be jealous, I’ll share her with you” _Oh please_ this boy needs a gaydar asap, you know that by the way that she was staring at you earlier that girl ain’t straight

The models are changing and you try to pay attention to him instead of her, instead of her long hair falling down her back, white underwear and ridiculously long legs, are you drooling? Maybe, you aren’t sure.

“Fine fine, I’ll choose another” you hit him in the arm and he laughs at you, he is a pig sometimes but you love him anyway, you can’t believe that you dated the guy, thank god you came out after that

They're are making their ways out again, you see when the girl turns around and gives you a look before she leaves backstage, one look and you feel like you may need to walk funny in a second, you see Sergio shaking his head and laughing at you but you ignore him

Instead you make your way to the side again, this was the last set of clothes so once the last one went it was your turn to go out there, this was the part that you hated it the most but unfortunately it was a part of the job, you lose her for a second among the other models, shaking you head you walk out, straight to the end of the runway, you see them following you and stopping right behind.

There are a lot of applauses, half of the sound it’s probably your mom and you give her a smile, you bow slightly thanking everyone with a wave and turn around to walk back, the sea of models doing the same, once you cross the curtain again you release the air that you didn’t realize you were holding.

“You are so damn good!” Sergio is excited and it makes you laugh, it doesn’t take him two seconds to find someone to give his attention now and you shake your head at the boy.

Your mom walks in with Panchito, you give them both a kiss

“Do you want us to wait for you?” your mom looks tired and you just smile at her

“ _No mama_ , you guys can go, I still need to count if all the pieces are on the right place”

They give you another kiss and leave, now it comes the hard part, organizing everything, your assistant is there, helping you collect everything, once every piece seem to be put away you tell her to go home, ask her to lock the door on her way and sit down for a second, this was your ritual after a show, sitting on the backstage, watching the small lights on the mirrors still on and enjoying your moment.

You can hear the noise of the people leaving the place, tonight you have a good energy about you, you are completely lost in your train of thought when you hear footsteps behind you, jumping scared you see her again, hair up in a bun now due to the hairdo that she had a few minutes ago, wearing a sweatpants and a black shirt, somehow she looked even prettier

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, I didn’t even know that anyone was here, I just forgot my phone, your assistant let me in” She points to the desk where she was, her phone screen bright in the dark room

“Oh sure, yeah, give me a second” You walk over and grab the device, stretching your hand out in her direction, she holds the phone but you can’t bring yourself to let it go

The two of you are staring to each other, a push and pull game in between you, she takes a step lower on the stairs and you are frozen there, you know that you should let the phone go, tell her bye, but those eyes are burning a hole in your soul and you need it to be filled again, you slightly pull the phone closer to you, making the girl come down the rest of the stair

Neither of you say anything, your faces leaning forwards and you give up, you can’t fight this stupid magnet field that she has around her, you bring your lips to hers.

When you were a kid you played with tweezers near a plug, you pushed one side in, then the other and then both at the same time, you learned very well that day what an electric discharge felt like, kissing her? It was ten times stronger.

Once your lips connected it was like your bodies came to life again, she held on to your neck and your hands were on her hips, pulling her closer to you, she opened her mouth and you wasted no time on invading her space with her tongue, you felt her moan vibrating in the kiss when your tongues touched and you wanted to hear it again, you had to.

Losing all sense of control, you start pushing her backwards, her back hit one of the dresses and she helped you by lifting herself and sitting on it, you were in between her legs now, her fingers running in your hair and massaging your scalp, you instinctively moved your hips and you heard it this time, she threw her head back and moaned for you

“fuck, this feels so good” her voice wasn’t as soft as it was a few minutes ago and you loved that, you loved hearing someone lose control under you

“holy shit, I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you today” you tell her and you hear a small laugh escaping her, she brings your mouths together again, now she is holding on to your waist, making you move faster against her center

Your hands reach the end of her shirt and start pulling it off, she breaks the kiss long enough to let you remove it, you see that she chose not to wear a bra right now, her mouth is back on yours now, the kiss is hungry, desperate and it makes your head spin, you remove your own shirt now and the feeling of skin touching skin is one of your favorite things in the world.

She is reaching behind you, undoing your bra and you let it fall on the floor, she holds herself on your shoulder and lifts her hips, you get the hint and pull her pants down, along with her white underwear that you had seen already, you put her back down on the dresser, kissing down her neck, licking and sucking on her nipple, her hands are on your head, pulling you closer to her, trying to get even more contact than before, you use this space between you to remove your pants and kick your shoes off, all of it falls somewhere on the floor that you don’t care one bit right now, her legs wraps on your back and your mouth find hers, when she leans forwards to kiss you, you feel her wetness on your stomach, you cuss between the kiss.

You bring your hand in between the two of you, bringing one finger to circle her clit and her response is instant.

“ _shit, right there”_ you always thought it was funny when girls told you ‘right there’ as if you don’t know where a clit is, but when she says it you just feel a sense of accomplishment of succeeding on making her feel good.

You start running the circles faster, she is breathing and moaning in your ear, biting your earlobe in between and you make the mistake of opening your eyes, the vision of her back arched, hips moving against your hands, arms wrapped in your shoulder and your own naked body against her is too much, the mirror that you are staring has hands marks from when she sat down a bit ago, you get surprised at the intensity of your own eyes, you decide to resume your focus on the girl moaning in your ear, you bring two fingers to her entrance and she makes no motion of stopping you, taking this advantage you push them deep in her.

The relief that runs through her face could be enough to make you come as well, her head hit the mirror and there is a loud moan escaping uncontrollably her mouth, you start moving in and out, with every thrust her moan gets a tone higher and by now you are dying to see this girl orgasm on your fingers, it doesn’t take much longer, she is holding all her weight on your shoulder and trying her best to move her hips against your fingers, she is breathing, calling your name that sounds so much better on her lips than anywhere else and then she comes, she fills your fingers with wetness that you can hear dripping on the floor, her body shaking and you your best to hold her and not let her fall, you give her a kiss while slowing down your movements, letting her ride the rest of her orgasm, her body falls back on the dresser and you can’t help to smile at your work.

Her hair was sweaty and glued to her neck and back, her body limp like she couldn’t move anymore, your hands were running up and down her legs in hope that this girl stayed awake long enough for you to do this again, she gets chills when your nails softly scratch the inside of her thigh.

It takes a couple of minutes but her eyes open again, staring at you and you give her a smile

“Hi again” She laughs at you

“I’m Juliana” She is shaking her head and you know you are being goofy, this isn’t what you usually do, you show up, fuck them, leave. Never to be mentioned again, this time you stayed around, you convince yourself that you are waiting for reciprocation but deep down you know that it isn’t the case.

“I know, your name is kind of everywhere” It’s your turn to laugh at her, she has a point tho

“Valentina” fuck, her name is as pretty as her, it matches her.

“Nice to meet you Valentina” Your eyes are smiling for you, she lifts from the dresser and you are ready for this to be over, hiding your disappointment you give her space to walk away, instead she turns around, pushing you against the dresser

“My turn” Those were the last words you heard before seeing her face lean down and suck your nipple into her mouth, you could be embarrassed by your moan but you’ve been so worked up by now that you don’t care.

Your arms are holding you in place, her hands are holding your thighs and making them spread further, you and feel your wetness on the inside of your leg, she leans down and you almost black out when you feel her tongue running from your entrance to your clit

“fuck Valentina” Yep, you just decided that you love how her name rolls easily out of your tongue when you are moaning, she is licking everywhere, exploring you, every brush of her tongue on your clit sends chills down your spine, she sucks it, not too forceful but enough to make your heartbeat race, she releases it and you feel her starting to run her tongue in circles on you, you are self-conscious on how fast she is taking you over the edge, but she doesn’t seem to care, instead is like she is doing her mission to see how fast she can break you, once her tongue enters you, you are done. Gripping on her hair to keep her there, even tho is clear that she isn’t going anywhere, she is eating you out with so much determination that you wonder if you ever received a real oral sex or if she invented it.

You come on her mouth and she happily drinks you up, your body feels like jelly and you feel her hands holding on to your hips, you want to look cool and casual, to get up, thank her and walk away, but this girl seriously made your legs not functional and you end up just leaning against the mirror like this for a while longer, her lips kissing softly on your neck, way too intimate for your usual liking, but apparently when it came about this girl, you were glad to break all the rules.

Finally your body remembered that you are alive and managed to move, the two of you got dressed in a comfortable silence, she laughed when she got her phone from the floor

“I really had just forgotten my phone here” The two of you laugh together

“Well in this case ma’am, here it is” You make a fake motion of handing her the phone that is already in her hand and she laughs

“I don’t usually do this” You know the speech, you’ve heard it a million times before, how they don’t do this, how they are good girls. You don’t judge them

“I know, it’s fine. I don’t either” Lie, you know, she knows it, everyone knows it.

“Models talk among ourselves, you know?” She is laughing at you, you shrug

“Well then I’m sorry for lying, but hey, I never wanted anyone from the second I saw them, that is true” You can see a small blush on her face and you smile at her

“Bye then” She gives you a smile and starts walking up the stairs, you feel stupid, you want to scream and beg her to come back, you hear her voice on the stop of the stairs

_You can do it, come on. Just ask her._ Your brain is on overload

“ _Vamos por un café?_ ” Your back is turned to her and you smile when you hear her voice, you collect your stuff and run up the stairs, her blue eyes are smiling at you once you reach her, you look around, turn the lights off and follow her to the dark street.


End file.
